This invention belongs to the technical field of assembling different materials. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly comprising a flat housing and a thin sheet or ribbon like material such as a textile, or another synthetic or natural material, said flat housing being removably fixed to said material. Still more particularly, the present invention is concerned with a flat case containing a clock movement, assembled to an extensible textile ribbon, such constituting a kind of wrist watch having a removable clock.
A research effected by the applicant has shown a prior art disclosing a clock within a watchcase, the latter being unremovably riveted to a bracelet-like unextensible ribbon adapted to be put around the wrist with the aid of a velcro fixing. The watch is thus integrated into a textile ribbon in an irremovable manner.